


Chasing Ghosts

by Marius2045



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, there are two wolves fighting in each and one of us. One is love…”  Zoe and Karl are having a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Ghosts

„How could you do it? “

Brown, questioning eyes looked at her with curiosity. “How could I do what?”

Zoe ignored Karl’s question completely and rambled on. “I mean, you are such a genuine, friendly person. Most of the time you are laid-back and you always help people, whatever they need. You are funny, well more than funny if you want to and you can’t even harm a fly, so how, my dear Man could you possible do it?”

Karl only stared for another long moment before he swallowed and finally found his voice again.  
“Girl, you completely lost me.”

Zoe finally seemed to realise that she needed to be more coherent and stopped her pacing, turning her full attention away from the crowded bar. She sat down beside Karl in the little booth, sliding close enough that the heat from his body seeped into her skin.

“Ghost.”

She looked Karl deeply in the eyes, anger glowing in her own like a small flame. She really was pissed about whatever she was talking about.

Karl eagerly tried to remember what kind of joke he had played on her that had involved a ghost, but still couldn’t grasp the trail of her thoughts.  
“Uhm, I still am unsure of what you are referring to Zoe. A little help here?” He shrugged in an apologetic way.

Zoe just rolled her eyes, clearly expressing what she thought about the dumbness of men or him in general.  
“Ghost! Pathfinder? How the hell could you play a role like this?”

Karl sighed in relieve. Not that he knew why she was infuriated like that, but at least he knew now what she was talking about. The rest he'd figure out.  
“It was an interesting role. I kind of liked it, obviously, or I wouldn’t have accepted it. What bothers you about that role?”

Zoe huffed through her nose, clearly a sign how upset she was.   
“I don’t like the character.”

Karl grinned at her winningly and started to play with a lock of her hair with one hand. “Elaborate.”

A criticizing glare aimed itself at his fingers, which rolled the strand of hair around and around before she looked into Karl’s eyes again. Karl didn’t even blink and his grin never wavered.  
“Elaborate. Please?”

Zoe turned away for a moment before she took a deep breath and let it out with a rush of words. It almost seemed like she wanted to beat her mind with the fast flow of explanations in case she would change her mind.  
“This Ghost is nothing like you. He is dark, with a raw savage emotion. He’s thirsting for revenge and his hunger for blood is creepy as hell. At the same time he is sheer passion with a rage that makes it something spectacular. He is… outrageous sexy when he kills, yes, but he is like a thunderstorm that is too dangerous to take even one step outside. He… is not you.”

Zoe was facing away from him and almost jumped when a soft touch to her chin guided her back to look at Karl. The smile was still plastered to Karl’s face, but he had that gleam in his eyes, which made her almost drown in their darkness.

“So you are saying…” His breath fanned warm and invitingly over her skin, leaving a pleasant tingle behind. “That I am not sexy?”

A blush crept over Zoe’s cheeks. She tried to turn away from the depths of his eyes, but his fingers still held her chin in a firm, but gentle grip. She gave up and met his gaze again almost shy now.  
“That’s not what I was saying. It is just… such a difference …it is not you.” She shielded behind her long fingers, but the hand holding her face so far pulled them down softly.  
“I’d never say something like it.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“You know, there are two wolves fighting in each and one of us. One is love…”  
Karl leaned closer; his breath was like the touch of his fingers before. “And one of them is hate.”

His lips were so close that Zoe could feel their warmth. 

“Which one will win?”  
They were so close that they shared breath, but none of them seemed to mind.

“The one you feed the most.”  
Zoe sighed deeply and closed the gap between them. Or maybe it was Karl, it didn’t matter. All that was important were their lips touching.  
It was no kiss by a Ghost, all she could feel and taste was Karl. And that was all she cared about right now.


End file.
